Multiple sclerosis (MS) is a progressive neurologic disorder that is likely to have an autoimmune basis. We have been testing the safety and efficacy of cladribine (2-CdA) as a treatment for MS. Other current treatments are unsatisfactory, with Beta Interferon and Copaxone having a partial effect on relapses in MS.